


holiday greetings & gay happy meetings

by broikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Fluff and Humor, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miya Atsumu-centric, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Third Wheels, University Student Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: atsumu's evening hadn't been ideal, what with all the teasing from the other side of the dinner table. until, of course, he chat up the guy standing outside the restaurant.or ;; how agreeing to third-wheel osamu and suna works out in atsumu's favour
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 323





	holiday greetings & gay happy meetings

**Author's Note:**

> happy almost holidays yall !! its been a second since ive posted but im happy to get back in the writing groove.
> 
> also,, skts nation,,, we're nearly at 2k fics,, a statue from dust i tell you !!
> 
> enjoy the christmas hijinx :D [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBvz2bceS9I) video is the backbone of this fic

It was turning out to be the worst Christmas Eve ever.

Being a third wheel was never a good position to be in, a fact Atsumu had more experience with since high school than he would wish on anyone. He should’ve known better than to accept Osamu’s invitation to go out with him and Suna. He wasn’t even sure why they invited him – pity, maybe, for his plan to just spend the holiday alone, sunken halfway into his couch all evening with the television on in the background.

Here the three of them were, then; sat in the booth of a restaurant too nice to call casual and not nice enough to call fancy. The lights were dim and the chatter of families and friends and couples came from all around them, as well as the clattering of dishes and the sounds flooding out from the kitchen. The table laid bare, still waiting for the food they’d ordered almost twenty minutes ago to arrive. Atsumu hadn’t eaten before coming, and his stomach was rumbling now. He bitterly sipped at his water.

It wasn’t like he hated hanging out with Osamu and Suna. But when it was Osamu-and-Suna, when you coupled their consistent PDA – sitting close enough that another person could fit on their side of the table, their lame attempts at hiding that their hands were clasped together under the table, the foreheads connecting with shoulders when they laughed at something the other said – with the fact that they loved to tag team Atsumu when it came to making fun of him, it wasn’t the most pleasant thing he could’ve been doing that evening.

“Do ya have to be so couple-y all the time?” he asked, putting his glass back on the table. They looked up at him in sync, staring back with the same tired expression across both of their faces. _And people say twins are creepy_.

“Well, ‘m sorry I wanna hold my boyfriend’s hand on Christmas,” Osamu gave him.

“I keep telling you you need to go on a date,” Suna added.

“Oi,” Atsumu said, pointing a finger at him, “this has nothin’ to do with me.”

“Whatever you say.”

Sitting across from the two (insufferable, if you asked him) lovebirds on the other side of the booth, Suna’s phone held out in front of them as they took a selfie together, Atsumu wondered if there was anyone he could escape to.

He would’ve been in Hyogo if his parents hadn’t gone on a trip together, a gift for themselves after not vacationing for a few years. Atsumu had taken part in convincing them the idea was a good one, that they had both worked hard this year and deserved a nice time together. He was seriously regretting it now. What he would do to at least sink into the couch with his mother sitting next to him.

Just about anyone he could think to hang out with was unavailable – Hinata and Kageyama clogged his Instagram whenever he logged on to pass a few minutes, and he could’ve called up Kita if he and Aran weren’t the most in love, married pair of people on the planet – they were most definitely busy with each other, Atsumu figured. The same could be said for Bokuto who, all through the week, had been raving about his and his husband’s plans. He had heard the name _Keiji_ enough times to last the whole year. He even thought about texting his team group chat to see if anyone else was available, a final act of desperation.

Instead, he opened Instagram again. The first post to pop up was from Suna – the selfie he and Osamu just took. He shut off his phone.

“Could’ve at least tagged me,” he groaned, putting his head on the table.

“Get in the picture next time,” Suna said.

“Quit moping,” Osamu told him, “ya didn’t have to come.”

He looked up. “What? And let you two have all the fun?”

“Yes?” he said, looking at him poignantly. “Yer the one that said yes in the first place.”

“Yer the one that invited me. I said yes to be nice.”

“You said yes to get out of your apartment,” Suna corrected, and he was right, not that Atsumu would let him know.

“Yer paying for dinner, right?” Atsumu directed at Osamu.

“Not yers,” he said. Suna snickered into his fist.

“What the fuck,” he muttered. _‘Course he’s not gonna pay for my fuckin’ food_ , he thought. _Cheapskate_. He slid out of the booth. “I’m gonna take a piss.”

“Have fun,” Suna called as he walked away.

He did, in fact, take a piss, but he did not, in fact, have fun. Instead he continued to silently grumble about the entire situation. While he washed his hands, he hoped the guy next to him couldn’t tell he was in the middle of a sulking session.

When he came back out, he was presented with a table full of food and Osamu and Suna already digging into their meals.

The rest of dinner was fine.

It was great, even. The meal was good, and his stomach was comfortably full, and he was walking away from the table with leftovers for tomorrow’s lunch.

“Why don’t ya wait outside,” Osamu said as they walked to the foyer of the restaurant, “we’ll get the bill.”

“So you _are_ gonna pay for me?”

“Thanks for reminding me,” he said, holding out a hand, “gimme cash for yours.”

Atsumu’s grumbling continued as he fumbled through his wallet.

“I’ll be outside, then,” he said, leaving them to deal with the bill. He passed by another couple – were they a couple? Atsumu couldn’t tell – before pushing through the doors. He didn’t care that he was single, but he wasn’t appreciating how much he was really feeling it.

He stood just outside, looking back down at his phone. He opened Instagram again, just to comment _gross_ with a puking emoji and a heart on one of Suna’s many posts of the night. He hoped he was looking at the notification right now with disdain and mild annoyance.

The doors opened, and Atsumu looked up expecting the two, but instead one half of the pair he’d just pushed past walked out, taking place a ways away from him on the same wall. He was tall, and bundled in a long coat. His chin was covered by both a mask and the edge of his scarf, his dark curls covered by a crocheted hat.

He was pretty cute.

He thought back to Suna’s words before dinner – _I keep telling you you need to go on a date_ , he’d said. Maybe he could do it to spite him. A _see, Sunarin, I can get some if I try_ sort of thing. He was already vaguely ticked off and full of pent up energy and impulse. Atsumu, never having anything to lose and being painfully extroverted (a description from Suna which he didn’t deny), decided to talk to the guy.

“Who’s yer man?” he started, testing the waters, “He yer date?”

He inclined his head, a slight movement, and his eyes met Atsumu’s. “My _cousin_ ,” he corrected. His expression was reminiscent of that of the ones Osamu and Suna had given him during dinner – unbothered, set, a bit tired.

Still, he pressed on. “Guess he wouldn’t mind me chattin’ you up, then.”

“I would,” he told him.

“Ya got a name?”

“Sakusa,” he said, “Kiyoomi.”

 _Unusually formal_ , Atsumu thought. _This should be interesting_. “Miya Atsumu,” he told him, returning his formality.

His nose was chilled pink in an unfairly cute way. It reminded Atsumu of a kitten. Either Atsumu’s staring was making him uncomfortable or his unfairly-cute nose was getting too cold, because he pulled his mask over his face a moment later.

“Ready to go?” Atsumu heard from behind Sakusa. He peeked around him to find his friend – cousin, as he’d learned – emerging from the restaurant. “Who’s this? New friend?” he asked Sakusa. He looked at Atsumu curiously, and a bit of something – jest, maybe – in his eyes when he looked back at Sakusa.

“No one,” said Sakusa.

“Miya Atsumu,” he told him. “New friend,” he added with a grin, just to tease Sakusa.

“Komori,” he smiled.

“Can we go?” Sakusa sighed to Komori.

“Where’re ya headed?” he asked them.

“We’re going to look at the light display,” Komori told him, “the one just down the block.”

Atsumu stood up straighter. “What a coincidence, I’m s’pposed to go too, if my brother and his boyfriend would hurry up with the bill, that is.”

“Oh, joy,” Sakusa huffed, pushing himself down into his scarf even more.

“You wanna come with?” Komori asked Atsumu.

Sakusa sent a pointed look at him. “Motoya,” he said, so firm it sounded like he was planning on murdering him if they were left alone.

“What?” he asked, “It might be fun!”

Osamu, if the situation wasn’t chaotic enough, came out of the restaurant, Suna’s gloved hand neatly in his.

“Oh, great,” said Suna, examining the scene, “he’s socializing.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Osamu asked his twin, looking between him, Sakusa, and Komori.

“New friends,” Atsumu said again. He could feel Sakusa sigh next to him. “They're also goin’ to those lights.”

“About that,” Osamu admitted, running a hand behind his neck, “we’re headin’ home, actually.”

 _This motherfucker_ , he thought. First they invite him out, then they ditch him to go home, probably to make out or talk shit about how Atsumu ruined their date night or both. “Yer ditching me?”

“No,” Osamu said, just as Suna answered with, “Yes.” They shared a look.

“Whatever,” he muttered. He turned back to Sakusa. “Looks like I’m goin’ with you after all, Omi-kun.”

“We leave you alone for five minutes,” Suna piped up. “and you immediately befriend strangers.”

“Listen here, Sunarin,” he said, “yer the one that wanted to go to these lights in the first place and yer ditching me. I was looking forward to them y’know!”

“Good for you,” he said. “We’ll be going now.”

“Sorry in advance about him,” Osamu said to Sakusa and Komori. To Atsumu, he said, “Text me when ya get home, ‘kay?”

“Worried about me there, ‘Samu?”

“Just don’t want ya to get murdered,” he told him, bland.

It was a ten minute walk from the restaurant to the lights.

The trees that lined the streets were pretty, glittering against the dark Osaka sky. Atsumu couldn’t help but stare as they walked. They were lit up in different colours – whites and blues and yellows – but they were nothing compared to the actual display, the evening’s main event. It was gorgeous; lights lined trees trunks and branches, flashing from blue to red to white. The branches stretched over the pathway, and wire archways adorned with lit-up snowflakes created the tunnel they walked through.

The three of them walked along the road, Komori then Sakusa then Atsumu. Atsumu and Komori chatted across Sakusa, who stayed quiet for most of the walk. His eyes were directed at the display, looking quietly but thoughtfully up at them.

“The lights are pretty, huh?” Atsumu asked. Sakusa, looking at them with eyes much wider than they’d been in front of the restaurant, only hummed in response. He seemed enthralled by them. The blue shine on his face was pretty, the reflection of the hundreds of lights danced against his dark irises.

 _So_ , Atsumu thought, watching Sakusa’s soft expression, _he’s not all doom and gloom_.

Sakusa turned away for a moment, his gaze meeting Atsumu’s. “What?” he asked, and Atsumu turned away, blushing.

“Nothing,” he lied.

Komori, on the other side of Sakusa, piped up. “So, what do you do, Atsumu?”

“Volleyball,” he said, taking his eyes away from Sakusa. “Local team.”

“Small team?”

“Division One.” He said it with pride.

“Oh, shit!” Komori said. A cheeky grin rose to his face. “Sakusa loves volleyball, y’know.”

“ _Motoya_ ,” he said in the same murderous tone as before.

“Do ya now?” Atsumu asked him, tilting up his chin. He was, so far, checking all of his boxes – tall, pretty, had an understanding of volleyball. What more could he ask for, really? When he really considered it though, there was clearly more to Sakusa than what he was presenting. He wasn’t all snide remarks and intimidating stares like he’d given in the short time Atsumu had been with him, and the gentle way he looked up at the light display only confirmed it.

 _You are an interesting man, Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

“I played in high school,” Sakusa told him. “Might come back to it after university.”

“I’d love to see your skills some time, Omi-Omi.”

“Sakusa is fine,” he muttered. He paused before adding, “And maybe. I’ll consider it.”

“That’d require us meetin’ up again,” Atsumu told him.

“I’m aware.”

Who the fuck was this guy?

Sakusa, with his legs much longer than either Atsumu or Komori’s, eventually treaded ahead of the two, gaze permanently up at the display. Komori took to Atsumu’s side.

“He’s freaking out right now,” Komori told him.

“Seriously?” he asked. “He looks like he couldn’t give less of a shit about me bein’ here.”

“He usually looks like it. But, trust me, he’s not all that mad you’re with us.”

“How d’ya know?” he asked. Maybe it was a cousin thing, like the twin intuition he had with ‘Samu. Cousin telepathy, or something.

“He saw you in the bathroom earlier,” Komori told him, “at the restaurant. He’d kill me if I told you this, but he came back talking about the so-called ‘cute guy’ he saw in there. Said he was blond, and tall. You seem to fit that description pretty well.”

“Could’ve been anyone,” Atsumu said, knowing damn well they were the only two people in the washroom at the time.

“I don’t know. Were there any other hot, tall, blond dudes in there?”

 _So Omi-kun’s got the hots for me, too_ , Atsumu thought. _‘Samu’s not gonna believe this_.

Atsumu himself couldn’t really believe it either. Is that why he’d stood next to him? Why hadn't he made more of an effort to get rid of him? Was Komori enabling the whole affair? He couldn’t complain about it though; Sakusa was really cute, and he wouldn’t’ve minded taking him out properly. Komori was a nice dude, as far as Atsumu could tell, but it would be nice to get Sakusa alone with him.

Maybe this was how Osamu and Suna felt.

 _Fuck y’all_ , he mentally told them. He didn’t want them to be right.

As they came up to a tree-dense street, the lights took on more pinks and purples, and Sakusa slowed down to let the two of them catch up. They reached the end of the display eventually, as well as the end of their time together.

“That was cool!” Komori said, nudging his cousin with his elbow, “huh, Kiyoomi?”

“Yeah,” he said, his gaze on the ground, “it was pretty.”

“Thanks for letting me tag along,” said Atsumu. He added with a chuckle, “Hope I wasn’t too much of a nuisance.”

“No problem! You’re pretty cool.”

Sakusa, instead of saying something of the same vein, shuffled awkwardly in place and said, “Give me your phone,” holding out a gloved hand.

Atsumu straightened. “What?” he asked, “Why?”

“Just give it.”

Atsumu handed it over.

“Unlock it for me.” He held his thumb on the home button, then watched Sakusa navigate to his contacts app and press the plus button at the top of the screen. After a few taps, he handed the device back. Atsumu looked at the screen.

 _Omi-omi_ , the new contact name read.

Maybe it was just the cold air, but Sakusa’s cheeks seemed pinker under his mask.

“Text me,” he said, turning and leaving with his cousin.

“Nice hanging out with you!” Komori called as they walked away.

“You, too!” Atsumu said, though his thought process was tangled up in the four hiragana across his screen.

He got his number.

 _Holy shit_ , Atsumu thought, _I got his number_.

Osamu was most definitely not gonna believe this.

Looking back down at the contact, half in disbelieve and half in awe, he noticed the time. It was getting late, and he was getting tired. It was time to call it a night, he decided. He figured out the way to the train station, glad that his place wasn’t too many stops away. The thought of getting in a hot shower after being in the cold for so long kept his tired legs moving, not to mention the warm bed he would get to crawl into after.

Then he’d get to text Sakusa. Because he got his number.

 _I got his number_ , Atsumu thought again. The disbelief was never ending.

As he walked down the route, he stared at the back of the head’s of two people that looked… a little too familiar…

“‘Samu?” he shouted. One of them stiffened. “Oi, ‘Samu!” He ran ahead and caught up with them. “What’re you doing here?”

“Told you this was gonna happen,” Suna muttered to Osamu.

“I thought you went home,” Atsumu said, looking at his brother accusingly.

Suna, looking simultaneously disappointed and like he was holding in a laugh, said, “Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“It’s fine,” Osamu sighed, turning back to Atsumu. “We thought if we told ya we were headin’ home, you would too.”

“You fuckin’ snakes,” Atsumu muttered in disbelief.

Osamu raised his hands in innocence. “Don’t blame me,” he said, “it wasn’t my idea.”

Suna scoffed at him. “You cop-out. You agreed to it.”

“Still doesn’t make it my idea.”

 _They really think they were gonna get away with this, huh_ , Atsumu thought. 

“If ya wanted a moment together, I would’ve gotten outta yer hair for a bit,” he told him.

“Would ya have?” Osamu asked.

“Yes,” he huffed. “Contrary to what some people think–” he shot a glance at Suna, who shot a glance right back – “I can be nice.”

“How’d the new friends go?” Suna asked, turning the attention away from him.

Atsumu couldn’t resist smiling. “It was nice,” he said, pressing his lips together to avoid his fluster being too obvious. It was the truth, though far from the whole truth. He did not have a crush on this guy, he tried to tell himself, not after only spending an hour with him. But it’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t excited to text him when he got home.

“‘It was nice’, he says,” Osamu repeated, narrowing his eyes at him. “Somethin’ happened, didn’t it. With the tall one?”

“First of all, fuck you,” Atsumu started. “Second of all, how do ya know it was the tall one?”

“Ya had fuckin’ stars in yer eyes lookin’ at him.”

“Whatever,” he muttered. _That_ statement was far from the truth. Atsumu crossed his arms, tilting his chin up at his twin. “And I’ll have you know something _did_ happen.”

“You managed to woo him over with your _excess_ of charm?” Suna asked, mocking.

“I’m gonna have to extend that fuck you to you, Sunarin.”

“Fine by me,” he said. “You gonna tell us what happened?”

“We went and saw the lights,” he said, blunt, “and he looked so _painfully_ cute it was almost annoying.”

“When we came out there, it looked like he was going to kill you,” Suna noted.

“That's besides the point!" he exclaimed. “So fucking cute, ya don’t even get it. And his friend’s cool!”

He told them about the lights, though now he knew they’d already familiarized themselves with them. “And,” he added, finally, his face in a permanent smug smile, “I got his number.”

“No, you fucking didn’t,” Suna said, squinting at him.

“Yes, I fuckin’ did,” he said. “I can show ya if ya want.”

Suna was already holding out his hand. He passed over the phone proudly.

“How the fuck…” Suna mumbled, looking at the new contact.

Atsumu retrieved his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

He relayed the events of the past hour in his mind, thinking back to Sakusa’s wonder-filled look, how his eyes stayed glued to the lights, not wanting to miss a single thing. His face was softened, relaxed, the goddamn glow of the set up making him look like a fucking _angel_ . Not to mention it was _Sakusa_ who was the one to give him his number. Atsumu did nothing to prompt it, and that, perhaps, was what shocked him most. Despite his lame flirting attempts and too-long-for-comfort stares, Sakusa still wanted to talk to him again.

 _What an absolute night_.

Suna leaned his head onto Osamu’s shoulder with a sigh. “Ya gettin’ tired, Rin?” Osamu asked him.

“A bit.”

He pressed his lips to the top of his head. “We’ll be home soon.”

“I can't get a break,” said Atsumu, watching the two with disdain, “can I?”

“Nope,” Suna said, nestling even more into Osamu.

“Still can’t believe ya tried to trick me,” he grumbled, again.

“You said ya didn’t wanna watch us be ‘couple-y’,” Osamu told him. “We were doin’ you a favour.”

“Well it was a dick move of a favour,” he said, burying his hands deeper in his coat.

“Worked out for you, though,” said Suna, “didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he said, eyes shyly on the ground, “guess so.”

They reached the train station. They got to the platform. They got on the train.

Christmas Eve was turning out to be okay.

And, okay, maybe ‘Samu and Suna were sort of right – holding hands with a boy on Christmas did sound nice, and, yeah, maybe Atsumu did need that date. He wanted it. He hoped Sakusa would want it too. He willed the train to move faster.

He wanted to get home – he had a boy to text.

**Author's Note:**

> komori as they walk away from atsumu: WHAT THE FUCK DID U JUST DO  
> sakusa: SHUT UP I DONT KNOW
> 
> follow me places !  
> [tumblr](https://etherealparrish.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/sonokeiji_)


End file.
